seaoffoolsfandomcom-20200214-history
One Piece 2nd Generation: Grand Arrival Part 7
Fantasia lay motionless on the floor. Red sat in front of her and rubbed her head. "Sweet dreams." He whispered. - Kent, Rhea, and Jericho sit on the upper deck. "So what did you find?" Asked Jericho. "I found a golden staff that makes me feel woozy when I touch it. I found out that I have a snail. I named him Edward! Um...oh and I found out that I can't go anywhere because marines and bounty hunters are all around the city." Kent replied. "Like I couldn't continue my search because of all the bounty hunters and bandits. Like what happened to this city?" "It's pirate central. So of course it's gonna be full of crime." Rhea explained. "It's become a lawless zone." "Then maybe after we find Fantasia, we could liberate it." Kent stated. "That's our second priority. Step one. Find and Free Fantasia. Step two. Free LougeTown from depression." Jericho listed. He sneezed and shot flew out, Kent and Rhea jumped back to avoid it. "Gesundheit." "Before any of that. Yo sicky self needs to get better!" Kent slowly pushed himself further away. "We can't afford to get sick at the moment." Rhea got up and walked back. "Jericho, you'll be on your own tomorrow. I'll be in the town finding medicine. Kent you already know what you're doing right?" "Of course. I'm not stupid! Well. We need some rest. See you two in the morning." Kent went into the lower decks. Rhea and Jericho exchanged looks. "He's not feeling good." Jericho nodded. "He didn't even have dinner.." - Fantasia seemed to run down an endless hall. "When will this end?!" She looked over her shoulder and saw Red. His beady red eyes narrowed on her and he started to speed up. "Crap!" She started to speed up. "Come on. Don't give up now!" She kept egging herself. "Fantasia...." Bellowed Red. His skin started to peek and fly off, revealing a dark being underneath. "There's no need to be scared. I just want to play." "Hell no!!" She shouted. "How the hell do I get outta here?!!!!" Come on....think...how can I get outta his sight? Wait?! Is that a light? She sped up, closely followed by the purely energy Red. She jumped into the light and was caught by a giant hand. She looked down upon a giant sized Red with his mouth gaping open. "No! He's not gonna eat me?! Is he?!" He dropped her and she fell into his mouth. She slid down his throat and came out into a twisted forest. The trees were curled up with each other, revealing a singular path. Fog started to roll in upon the murky water. "One.....Two...." Echoed a eerie voice. It sounded almost childlike. But evil was behind those words. "Three.....Four....." It continued. The sounds of the words gotten closer and closer with each second. Soon the sounds of footsteps echoed alongside them. "Five........Six......" In the distance a small child's shadow was visible. "Seven........." He stopped. It seemed to just stand there and stare. "Hello?" Fantasia's voice trailed. The kid turned around and walked away. "This is murder bait. Not falling for it!" A loud roar was heard behind her. She quickly jumped and turned around. "What the hell is that?!" A beast snarled its teeth at her. She quickly jumped and turned around. "What the hell is this thing?! I'm dreaming, I just have to be dreaming." Red appeared behind her. "Sampson. Sit." The beast sat. "Maybe this is a dream. Maybe not." He said with a toothy grin. "It is!!" She shouted back at him. She turned to face him. "This is nothing but a figment of my imagination!" "No. It's my subconscious. This is the place I go to, so I can escape the world. I mean it just screams home!" Just then, a bloodcurdling scream erupted from the distance. "Ahhh...ain't no place like home." His teethe grew sharper, and his skin began to peel. "And all that's missing......is YOU." - The sun shined through the windows of the ship. Jericho got up out of his bed and walked to the door. Okay. It's time to go search. He opened the door and walked up to the upper decks. Kent stood there hunched over with exhaustion. "Whats wrong with you?" He looked up. Sweat dripped down from his face. "I've been up for hours now. Fighting marines....bandits....pissed off birds...and still couldn't find her. Like where could they be hiding?" "It'll be alright. We'll find her today." "We better. It's not good that I lost a friend. And it's one of the few friends I have." Kent stood up straight and bushed his hair back. "I can't lose anymore." Rhea came up to the upper decks. "Good, you're both here. Now it's time to go out into the town. Jericho will stay on the shore and circle the island. Kent will remain in the air. And I will be in the town." "Understood." Kent's body grew metal plates and coated himself with them. Wings extended from his back as he rocketed into the air.p, leaving behind a thick smoke trail. Rhea jumped down from the ship. "Fantasia, just hold on." She dashed into the city. Jericho remained on the ship. "Fantasia....we WILL find you." - A silver haired man walked up behind Red. "Captain. What are we still doing here?" He saw Fantasia laying motionless in front of him. "Another one of your victims?" "Not this time Silver. She's special...I wanna keep her." Red looked back. "Shhhh....she's sleeping." An evil grin grew on his face. "Captain....I think it's wise for us to leave." "No not yet." "Why not. If you don't mind my asking." "Because...there's people after this girl. Her so called family. I wanna see how fall they'll go to find this girl." Red lifted his hand from Fantasia and walked up to Silver. "I think it's time to hit the town." - Fantasia backed away, her heart beating out of her chest. "What are you?" She asked. Her voice faltered. Red stopped in his tracks. His body began to disappear, along with the forest. The darkness of the sky was replaced with the sun and clouds. "What?" A final smile decorated Red's face. "Goodbye." He said as his body dispersed into black smoke. The forest was replaced with the buildings and tile. A crowd of people stood in front of her, looking up at her. "Huh? Where am I?" The sun shined harshly. "Damn that's bright." Red stood at her side, along with Silver. Each had their arms crossed and were staring off into the distance. "Whats going on?" She tried to move but she was tied to a pole. "Welcome back to LougeTown. You've been asleep for a day or two. Hope you had sweet dreams." "Those weren't dreams you asshole!! That was hell!" "Wow. Seems like someone woke up on the wrong side of the bed." Silver replied. "Hello Miss Fantasia. My name is Silver, I am Red's right hand. It's nice to meet you." "Oh! So you're the asshole's bitch. Or are the side bitch?" Fantasia exclaimed. Silver didn't reply. "Oh she shut you down Silver." Red laughed. "Oh that was funny. Well, it's time to give these people what they came here for." Red opened his hands and black smoke like gasses came out and engulfed the people. Their eyes turned purely red, their teeth grew razor sharp along with their nails. "What did you do to them?!" Fantasia shouted. "I unleashed their true forms. This is what people are. Monsters with the intention of drawing blood from other monsters." Red replied. He put his hands on his sides. "Can't you just smell the purity?" Fantasia looked down upon the citizens. They began to tear each other down. Limbs ripped off from each other, blood sputtered into the fountains. Teeth sank into bodies. An all out war sprang to life. "Red stop this!" She ordered. "It isn't right!" "This is their true forms. I did nothing but reveal it to them. Silver, would you mind gaining their attention?" Silver bowed. "Yes sir." He looked down at the people on the ground and jumped down there. "Create: Light." A bright white light sparked to life, engulfing everything. In a flash everything returned to normal. The people remained monsters but they stared at Silver. He pointed up to Red. "He's your new master. Understand?!" They growled. Each took a knee. "Our master." They all said in unison. "It feels good to be recognized." Red took a deep breath. Black smoke flew off of all of their bodies and went into his nose. They fell, one by one. Rapidly decomposing into nothing. Soon only dust remained where a body once was. Red looked down at his hands. "Not enough power...." He turned to Fantasia. "Would you mind helping me out love?" "Like I would help you!!" Red took a deep breath, and black smoke flew out of Fantasia and went to Red. She slowly began to lose her energy. "Relax. Unlike them. I like you, so killing you isn't in my best interest." He walked over to Fantasia and put his hand on her chin. "Now, give me a kiss." Fantasia glared in his direction. "No." Category:TrueKing3000 Category:One Piece 2nd Generation Category:Grand Arrival Arc